Ne Jamais te Rencontrer
by La Friteuse
Summary: J'me suis fais renverser par une voiture, puis après j'ai rencontrer ce gars. Entre le gars et la voiture, j'aurais préféré la voiture... Elle aurait écourté ma vie, j'aurais souffert moins longtemps... (alors oui comme ça on dirait une fic de dépressif ou de tortur ou des deux mais j'vous rassure âme sensible peuvent ne pas s'abstenir XD)


Ne jamais te rencontrer

Mourir. Oui, j'aurais préféré mourir ce jour là. Cette voiture n'aurait jamais dû me laisser en vie. C'était un vendredi soir, vers dix-sept heures. Je venais de sortir du lycée et j'allais rejoindre un ami. Quand je l'ai vu,qui j'ai fais mon imprudent, comme d'habitude, j'ai traversé quand les voitures ont démarré. J'ai évité de peu le bus, la twigo, mais je n'ai pas manqué l'opel blanche. Law resta boulversé de me voir face contre terre sur le trottoir. Cela ne dura pas puisque je m'étais relevé en vitesse. Seuls Mes genoux tremblaient. Je m'expliquai avec le chauffeur, lui disant que tout était de ma faute, que j'étais imprudent. Après cinq bonnes minutes il repartit avec mes excuses. Law me supplia d'aller à l'hôpital, mais je ne l'écoutai pas. Après tout je me sentais bien, pourquoi déranger de brillants médecins qui avaient sûrement autre chose à faire ? Je n'en voyais pas vraiment l'utilité.

J'avais du mal à plier et à tendre mes jambes, mais sinon tout allait bien. Je ne dis rien à mes parents, je n'avais pas envie qu'ils s'inquiètent pour rien et qu'ils me suivent à la trace désormais. Je n'en faisait qu'en rire alors que mon ami voulais m'étriper. Le plus ironique dans tous ça ? On avait fait un cours sur la sécurité routière le jours même. Je fais tout ce que l'on m'interdis de toute façon alors bon. Law m'ordonna quand même de le suivre jusque chez lui pour qu'il me désinfecte, alors j'acceptai. J'avoue avoir eu beaucoup plus peur de l'état de mon téléphone que pour ma propre vie. Law m'en voulut quelques temps, maintenant, à chaque passage piéton il me tient mon sac quand on traverse. Mes plaies se sont vite refermées, heureusement. Mais quelle horreur de prendre des douches chaudes, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais mes genoux doivent enfler et ça m'empêche de rester.

Bref, pendant les vacances, avec Law, on est partis dans le nord. On est allés vivre chez son cousin. Très sympa, il a le même age que moi. On rit bien tous les deux, surtout quand c'est pour énerver Law. Mais souvent il ne comprend pas mes blagues. Ils sont très bizarres ces nordistes, ils ne connaissent pas le sarcasme, pour ça que Penguin me conteste souvent quand je sors des vannes. Aussi, si je dis « dix heures et demi », je me fais étriper ! « on ne dit pas « et demi » quand on parle des heures ! Ça ne se dit pas ! On dit dix heures trente ! ». Du coup, pour le faire chier lui aussi j'insiste sur le « et demi ». Je fais encore mon humour ironique, et ce bouffon de Penguin ne comprend toujours pas, même après que je lui ai expliqué ! Il va falloir qu'il prenne des cours de sarcasme lui ! Le pire c'est qu'il me dit qu'il sait ce qu'est le sarcasme ! Il me raconte qu'il ne comprend pas à cause de mon accent ! Bonjour la mauvaise foi ! Il ne connait pas non plus le mot "tarpin"... Le pire c'est qu'à cause de Law, je dis aussi "gavé" ! Monsieur venant de Bordeaux, le dit souvent !

Mais Penguin ne sait pas que ces deux synonymes signifient "grave" en gros ! Et le pire je crois... Là je ne sais pas comment ils font pour vivre... Ils n'ont pas de Gambetta ! Ah cette douce boisson, que j'aime qu'elle coule dans ma gorge ! Deux semaines sans en boire ! C'est mon oxygène ce breuvage ! Law aurait pu me prévenir, j'aurai fait le stock ! Penguin nous a fait visiter les alentours, c'était vachement cool ! On est sortis tous les jours, même si il pleuvait tout le temps ! Ca change du soleil tapant ! Ca me faisait bizarre d'avoir mes lunettes de soleil et ma casquette alors qu'il n'y avait pas de soleil !

Mais jamais je n'enlèverai mes lunettes, c'est elles sont toute ma vie ! Je crois que pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai découvert ce qu'était le froid ! J'aime bien. Si tu as trop froid, petite veste, et ça vas mieux. Et ce qui est fantastique c'est que tu n'es pas obligé de sortir avec du déo dorant ! Juste un peu avant de sortir et puis c'est bon ! On transpire pas beaucoup dans c'te région ! Et pour faire du sport on peut mettre des jogging sans mourir de chaud. Je déteste les shorts de sport ! Et ce que j'aime le plus, c'est l'odeur permanente de la pluie ! J'adore ce parfum frais ! Mais ce qui n'est pas pratique c'est que mes cheveux frisent... Bon, j'exagère ils ondulent plutôt, mais moi qui ai l'habitude de les avoir raides ! Bon après se baigner la nuit, il fait un peu froid...

Mais aller se baigner quand il pleut, ça, c'est marrant ! On l'a fait deux ou trois fois avec Law et Penguin, il y avait personne dans l'eau, ni même sur la plage ! Avec Law on habite sur la côte, dans le sud, alors il y a toujours plein de monde, c'est très chiant mais là y'a personne, c'est super ! Pas de gamin pour nous emmerder ! En plus quand on va se baigner pas besoin de crème solaire ! Et leurs crêpes ! Je n'ose même pas en parler tellement c'est bon ! Penguin sait les reproduire à merveille, aussi bonne que dans un resto. C'est un excellent cuisto ! Mais alors... Pourquoi voudrais-je que cette voiture m'ait tué me demanderez-vous ? Tout simplement parce qu'il ne me reste plus qu'une journée de vacances... Vous vous dites surement : « Oh pauvre chou, il va devoir reprendre les cours ! Quel supplice ! »

Vous vous dites surement ça, mais non... Il ne me reste plus qu'un jour avec Penguin... Bien sûr on pourra toujours s'appeler, faire des skypes mais... Ce n'est pas pareil... Je ne pourrai pas le toucher, le regarder en bonne qualité vu que Skype c'est en 4 pixels... Je vous vois venir : « oula, ça devient bizarre ce qu'il dit ! » Enfaite... Bah à force de rester avec lui, parler, rire, nos regard qui se croisent... Je suis comment dire... Tombé amoureux de lui... Oui bon d'accord c'est carrément chelou de tomber amoureux d'un mec, surtout que je l'ai rencontré il y a seulement deux semaines, mais mon petit bretons a quelque chose de spécial... Oh putain, je lui donne des surnoms maintenant ! Ah bah Bravo ! Tomber amoureux d'un mec qui habite à l'autre bout de la France ! T'es pas trop maso...

On est maintenant sur le trajet du retour , et Law me parle, mais il sent que je suis absent, que je suis dans la lune. Je pense qu'il a compris que Penguin allait me manquer, et aussi surement qu'il m'avait fait quelque chose. Law me connait par coeur, il sait quand je mens, c'est très chiant. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il sache que je suis amoureux de Penguin, il se doute que je ressent des sentiments pour son cousin, mais peut-être pas aussi fort que de l'amour. Voilà je suis rentré chez moi, dans ma région chaude. J'ouvre mon agenda. Oh con... Tout ce que j'ai à faire ! Je vais faire une nuit blanche c'est sûr ! J'aurai dû écouter Law et les faire vendredi soir... De toute façon j'aurai fait deux exercices et j'aurai joué à la console alors bon, mieux vaut que je travaille sous pression.

Pfff, mais qu'est ce que j'en sais moi si on est ce que le passé a fait de nous ? Ouais, la philo ce n'est pas mon point fort... hein?! Il est déjà minuit ? Il me reste encore plein de trucs à faire... En revoir Gambetta bonjour Monster. Devoirs, devoirs et devoirs.. La terminal ça devient lassant, je n'irai jamais en prépa c'est mort ! Déjà que je n'ai plus de vie à cause des cours ! Putain Ca y est, j'ai fini, enfin je peux aller me coucher ! Même si je ne dors que quelques heures c'est déjà ça. Penguin m'a envoyé un message. Il demande si on a fait bon voyage, je lui répondrai demain il doit dormir maintenant. Bon j'active mon réveil et bonne nuit ! Oh putain 7h03 je suis à la bourre ! Okay je vais vite fait sous la douche je me lave les dents en même temps. Je sors sèche cheveux habillage déo, ne pas oublier le déo. Des chaussettes, coiffage et enfin écouteurs et sac. Je mets la musique en mettant mais chaussures et me voilà à courir dans tout le quartier pour rejoindre Law. Ouf j'y suis arrivé!

On part et je répond à mes messages, dont celui de Penguin. Je dors enfin tranquille en maths, du moins je dormais tranquille jusqu'à ce que l'autre conne s'amuse à me réveiller ! Mais pourquoi elle me fais chier à toujours me réveiller quand je dors ?! Ce n'est pas comme si je ronflais ! Je ronfle ? Non, Law me l'aurait dit ! J'espère ! Bref, je rentre, je dors : je suis trop claqué... Je vais dormir toute la nuit ! Et là je me réveille le matin, j'ai l'impression que j'ai dormi que deux secondes ! En plus j'ai fait un cauchemar... J'ai pas trop compris le délire. C'était assez bizarre mais je n'ai pas envie d'y repenser. J'en ai marre des cours ! On nous rabâche tout le temps qu'on va passer le bac ! On a compris quoi ! Je suis un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment. Plus le bac approche, moins je peux parler avec Penguin. Il tient beaucoup à avoir son bac, il est très études lui, contrairement à moi... Je me demande si on se parlera toujours quand lui il fera des études supérieures et que moi je serai encore au lycée à galérer pour avoir mon bac... En tout cas, le bac blanc je m'en suis sorti, peut-être que finalement je ne vais pas me ramasser comme on me le rabâche depuis la troisième. Putain mais qu'elle femmelette! Je commence à pleurer car j'ai peur de l'avenir. Est-ce que j'ai une chance de revoir Penguin un jour ? De passer ma vie avec lui ? Je n'en sais rien...

Allez ! Jour du bac. Law est totalement confiant, moi je stresse. Ca se voit, vu comment je tremble, Law m'affirme que ça va bien se passer, je n'en suis pas si sûr... Putain cette feuille blanche et sa copine à côté pleine de questions, oh super ! Et voilà la semaine de bac est finie, maintenant je peux m'effondrer dans mon lit. Law m'a proposé d'aller voir les résultats du bac, mais je n'en ai pas eu le courage. Alors depuis qu'il est parti, je suis dans ma chambre, plongée dans le noir à pleurer. Je serre fort mon oreiller en redoutant le pire. Si je rate mon bac, je redouble, Law part, et je ne serai plus son ami... On ne sera plus jamais proche, il deviendra plus intelligent, plus instruis, et moi je serai au même point, il ne m'apprendra plus jamais rien... Et c'est pareil pour Penguin, je passais déjà pour un con auprès de lui... Je vais finir ma vie chômeur, seul, je n'aurai plus qu'à me tailler les veines... Law qui déboule dans ma chambre comme un forcené. Je lève délicatement la tête. Il semble énervé, il me voit la bouche entre-ouverte, me demandant qu'est ce qu'il va me dire, les joues rouge et mouillées. Il me saute dessus avec entrain. Il me serre fort dans ses bras. C'est bon j'en suis sûr, je n'ai pas mon bac... Je recommence à pleurer.

Hein ? Quoi ? Répète ? Quoi ?! J'ai mon bac ! J'ai mon bac ! Law vient de me dire que j'ai mon bac ! Je me jette sur lui et je pleure encore plus en le serrant plus fort. Il sourit, voyant que je suis heureux. Maintenant que l'on s'est calmés, on parle, surtout lui. J'ai eu mon quota d'émotion, je n'arrive plus à parler. Et maintenant Il m'annonce que Penguin va venir nous voir. Il va rester toutes les grande vacances, oh putain que je suis heureux ! Deux mois avec lui ! C'est le rêve ! Je n'y crois même pas ! Avec Law on se fait une petite soirée chez moi ! On se boit quelques bières en parlant à quel point on est fières de nous ! Sérieux, un an de révisions intensives ! Quel plaisir de pouvoir nous relâcher un peu, ça fait du bien de s'arrêter et de parler comme des adultes, on parle de ce que l'on va faire plus tard, bien sûr sans pression. On s'imagine déjà vivre tous les deux où on va vivre, on rêve un peu quoi. On plaisante, on repense aux moments drôles de cette année. Ah j'ai l'impression d'avoir un poids en moins sur mes épaules ! On parle de la soirée demain. Pour fêter le bac, il y a une grande fête. Law ne voulais pas y aller, mais je l'ai convaincu, ça nous détendra. Je lui demande s'il a l'intention de draguer, mais toujours non avec lui. A croire que ce mec est asexué. Je dis ça mais, moi non plus je n'ai pas l'intention d'aborder des petites à grosse meul, je vais juste m'amuser un peu.

Bon Law et moi avons assez bu, je le fais se coucher et je m'allonge à coté de lui. Quand il boit, il a tendance à s'enfiler toutes les bières, et il commence à parler politique, c'est un peu chiant... Alors je lui dis qu'il a trop bu et qu'il doit se coucher, et ça marche tout le temps ! Je n'ai pas envie de l'entendre parler de tous ces trucs chiants ! Bref maintenant je suis bien calé. Jambes croisées sous la couette, mes mains reliées derrière mon oreiller, je regarde le plafond même si je ne le vois pas. J'ai un petit sourire : déjà j'ai mon bac, j'ai passé une bonne soirée, demain je vais m'éclater, et surtout, dans une semaine, il y aura Penguin ! Que demande le peuple sérieux ? Law et moi on se lève à 16 heures, pas comme des fleures... On a tous les deux la gueule de bois, bon Law ça ne change pas grand chose, il a toujours une tête à vouloir tuer tout le monde, et des cernes noires. Moi par contre, mon sourire habituel est lui aussi en vacances... Il se fait un café. Je déteste ça, trop amer, je me prend alors un Monster, je suis fou de ça. Bon ça nous a un peu rebooster.

Il rentre chez lui pour se préparer, je fais de même. A dix-neuf heures trente, on est tous les deux prêts. J'ai mis des vans vertes, un jean bleu clair bleu en délavé, un tee-shirt gris avec une veste elle aussi bleu claire délavé, et sans oublier ma casquette et mes lunettes. Law lui, il n'a pas trop fait d'efforts, il s'est habillé comme tous les jours, une chemise noire à manches courtes, un jean blanc avec des tâches marrons comme sa casquette et ses bottes de cuir. On s'est rejoins et maintenant on est en route pour la fête. Comme d'habitude, Law se fait draguer par toutes les meufs de la soirée ! Et quelques mecs aussi... Mais, comme d'habitude, il les ignore tous ! Qu'est-ce qu'il en a brisé des cœurs... Moi je suis au bord de la piscine avec ma bière. L'eau est tellement belle, il y a le reflet de la lune y qui est... reflété !

Y'a une main qui me tapote l'épaule, je me retourne et... Oh ! C'est c'te connasse qui a passé l'année à me réveiller quand je dormais en cours ! Elle me regarde et me sourit avec ses joues rouges. Oh non ! Ne me dites pas qu'elle est amoureuse de moi ! Elle est mignonne, mais mon sommeil c'est sacré bordel ! Elle m'a énervé pendant un an ! Si elle croit que c'est comme ça qu'elle va me brancher...Voilà qui me demande de danser avec elle. Alors que je m'apprête à refuser, y'a Law qui me pousse dans ses bras et qui lui dit que j'accepte. Je le regarde en me demandant qu'est ce qu'il fou ce con ! Et voilà qu'elle me traîne sur la piste de danse... Une musique douce s'installe et elle se blottit contre moi. Je détourne les yeux, je suis plutôt gêné. A la fin de la danse, elle me regarde, l'air de dire "embrasse-moi !". Elle est beaucoup plus petite que moi, je dois faire deux têtes de plus qu'elle ! Je suis obligé de lui dire « non », je me sens un peu coupable...

« Je suis désolé, mais j'aime déjà quelqu'un ! », je me détache de son emprise et je vais prendre l'air un peu plus loin. Oh et puis merde ! elle a passé l'année à me réveiller alors que je dormais bien ! Law vient vers moi et me demande de qui je suis amoureux. Le sadique ! Il m'espionne ! En plus, il sait très bien qui j'aime. Mais je lui donne quand même sa réponse... Il me fait une tape dans le dos et me laisse réfléchir. Je repense à ces deux derniers mois avec dégoût. Que c'était horrible ! Après les cours je faisait rapidement mes devoirs puis je pensais à lui... A nos vacances ensemble. Je cassais des verres rien qu'en buvant. Etant très énervé, je les serrais entre mes dents, et le verre se brisait dans ma bouche. Je retirais les bouts avec dégoût. Bien sûr je ne me coupais jamais la bouche. Je tapais dans les murs mais je n'avais que mal, pas de bleus, pas de sang. A croire que je suis immortel ! J'ai failli mourir des tonnes de fois, mais non, je reste encore et toujours en vie ! Pourquoi moi bordel ?!

Je suis increvable ou quoi ?! Tout autour de moi des gens formidables meurent alors qu'ils ne le méritent pas, et un petit con égoïste, égocentrique, imprudent et indélicat qui reste en vie?! Non, je ne suis pas d'accord ! La douleur est si forte, que je ne peux la contenir. Je suis dehors à laisser couler quelques larmes de désespoir. Rester en vie après toute les tentatives que la mort a essayé sur moi ? Alors non. Je veux mourir ! Surtout si je ne peux pas être dans les bras de Penguin... La vie est-elle faite que pour les salopards ? Après tout, ce monde est tellement pourri qu'il n'y a qu'eux pour survivre ici. Suis-je alors un salopards ? Un connard ? Sans aucun doute. Pff... Quelle vie pourrie... Bon au lieu de me lamenter sur mon sort, je vais plutôt m'amuser un peu... Si c'est possible bien sûr. Enfin rentré, six heures du matin, je vois déjà le soleil se lever alors que moi, je vais me coucher.

C'est comme une fleur que je me réveille, mais comme un zombie que je me lève. Je prend mon petit déjeuner, et je reçois un message de Law. Il me dit qu'il est devant ma porte. Je prends mon bol de céréales avec moi, et j'ouvre la porte de ma maison. C'est avec la bouche pleine que je lui demande ce qu'il se passe. Il me prend le bras et me traîne jusqu'à sa voiture en me disant que nous sommes en retard. Je me retrouve en caleçon dans sa voiture avec mon bol. Je lui demande pourquoi on est en retard, enfin on va où ? Il me répond : « chercher Penguin » je lui dis simplement « ah okay ». « Hein ?! Mais il ne vient pas avant une semaine ! » Oui, le matin je suis très vraiment beaucoup très long à la détente. Il me rétorque que finalement Penguin avait trop envie de nous voir alors il est venu plus tôt. On se dirige alors vers la gare. Law s'arrête devant la porte d'entrée, et on sort. Je me sens un peu gêné, je suis quand même en caleçon quoi ! Law me passe sa chemise. Il se retrouve donc en débardeur gris, et moi dans sa chemise noire courte d'hier soir. Il n'a pas du dormir de la nuit, encore une fois. Je suppose qu'il a essayé de récupérer des soleils dans Mario Sunshine.

On entre dans la gare et on attend que le train arrive devant nous. Déjà cinq minutes de retard... Putain au Japon c'est dix-huit secondes le retard ! Ils se foutent vraiment de la gueule du monde ! Y'a enfin le train de Penguin qui arrive enfin. Des personnes descendent, puis on le voit arriver avec son sac de voyage qu'il soutient avec sa main et son épaule. Il sourit légèrement en nous voyant. Il prend Law dans ses bras. Puis quand je m'apprête à lui dire salut, il change d'expression : il sourit toujours, mais il y a quelque chose de différent. Alors que je fronce les sourcils, il laisse tomber son sac par terre, il s'approche d'un pas et... sa main droite se retrouve sur ma nuque et sa main gauche est sur ma hanche et me tire vers lui. Ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes, elles ont un goût salé, elles sont sèches sans trop l'être non plus. Sa main remonte un peu plus dans mes cheveux. Il se retire et me regarde tendrement. « on y va ? ». Je reste bloqué là un petit moment alors qu'il commence à partir, je réagis uniquement quand Law m'appelle. On va à la voiture, je m'installe derrière alors que Penguin se met devant et que Law range le sac dans le coffre avant de prendre le volant.

« Vous prenez souvent le petit déjeuner dans la voiture ? » nous demande Penguin en pointant mon bol. Je le reprends en main et je dis que Law est venu me chercher alors que je déjeunais en caleçon. Il fait un petit sourire pervers et me reluque des pieds à la tête, en restant focalisé sur mon caleçon bleu-gris. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas fermé cette putain de chemise ?! Heureusement que je ne suis pas dans un mes boxer noirs moulants... Durant le voyage je repense au baiser que Penguin m'a volé. Oh putain que j'ai aimé ça ! Pourvu qu'il le refasse, je veux qu'il le refasse ! Mais je ne l'embrasserai pas moi en tous cas ! J'entends Law qui lui raconte que j'ai pleuré pendant deux mois. Mais ferme-la ! Je vais le tuer. En plus Penguin dit que c'est mignon et. Il me regarde, putain je rougis... Vite regarde par la fenêtre ! Il a prit un air sadique Penguin... Mais une fois arrivés chez Law, on se remet à rire comme deux abrutis quand sa mère l'appelle « mon petit génie ».

Elle nous dit bonjour et on se retrouve dans la chambre de Law à parler, comme des jeunes adultes, bière à la main. Oui, on boit toujours de la bière et alors ?! L'alcool c'est de l'eau ! Après une bonne soirée je rentre chez moi. Le lendemain on se retrouve pour aller à la mer. On se met parmi les rochers, là au moins, on est sûr que personne nous saoulera ! On est tranquille, on se met trois tonnes de crème solaire, enfin Law m'en asperge alors que je me débats pour ne pas recevoir ce supplice. Je déteste la crème solaire, sa pègue ! Bref ! On va se baigner, Law fait des longueurs. « un esprit sain dans un corps sain » comme il dit. Moi, je fais l'étoile de mer. Je regarde le soleil, j'écoute les vagues, que c'est apaisant ! Mais tout à coup, il y a de l'ombre et mon torse se mouille. Penguin est au-dessus de moi. Alors sirène, tu bronzes ?, et puis il m'embrasse, me lèche les lèvres, et m'avoue que mes lèvres on le goût de fraises normale j'en ai mangé au petit déjeuner...

Maintenant on retourne sur la plage et on lèches nos glaces vite avant qu'elles fondent ! Bon, moi, en tout morfale qui se respecte, je m'en fous de partout ! Law désespére. Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour manger une glace avec autant de classe ! Penguin se met à rire et... Il me lèche ?! Il m'a lèché partout où˘ j'avais de la glace. Heureusement que le nez, le menton et l'alentour de la bouche ! Heureusement que je ne m'en suis pas foutu sur le torse... Je n'aurai pas supporté... Il me roule maintenant une pelle. Oh mon Dieu ! Que sa langue est douce ! Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui mordre sa lèvre inférieure. Law tousse pour faire part de sa présence, et Penguin se lève et le pourchasse. Moi, je m'allonge par terre et sourit béatement. Et voilà comment on a passé notre été. Le jour, on allait à la plage, dans la piscine de Law ou on se baladait en ville. On est allés quelques fois au parc aquatique, mais pas souvent : on aime pas ça. Et le soir on soignait nos coups de soleil à la Biafine devant « Dr. House ».

C'est Penguin qui m'appliquait la Biafine. Qu'est-ce que j'aimais ça. Ou alors on sortait dans les rues soit dans les bars à boire des bière skoll soit on se baladait simplement. De temps en temps on prenait la voiture et on mettait le son à fond, on se faisait une boite de nuit roulante : c'était trop bien ! On mettait le son à fond, on buvait nos Monster -pas d'alcool au volant- on hurlait et dansait dans la voiture sur les longues routes. On continuait notre amusement dans une colline, on laissait la musique à fond et on s'allongeait sur la colline en herbe. On regardait les étoiles, jusqu'au lever du jour. Ah que c'était le bonheur l'été ! La nuit qui précédait le départ de Penguin, lui et moi nous avons scéllé notre amour, on a mélangé nos corps ! Oui, nos corps ! pas nos spermes, bande de pervers ! C'était magique, notre amour était fort, il résistait à tout, on- putain ! Je l'ai enculé puis il m'a enculé ! C'est bon ?! Vous êtes satisfaites ?! Putain c'est fangirls... Quoi ?! non, non et non ! J'ai dit non ! je ne parlerai pas des préliminaires !

Bref, je disais ! C'était magique, les étoiles nous éclairaient , et la lune nous contemplait, nos gémissements se mêlaient ensembles, on se touchait l'un l'autre c'était... Bon je vais m'arrêter là avant de bander. Si, je m'arrête. Non je me masturberai pas pour faire plaisir à des perverses comme vous. Mais voilà, je recommence à me morfondre. Maintenant que j'ai gouté à lui je ne peux plus me défaire. On doit maintenir une relation à distance... Ah ça sonne. Ca doit être Law qui vient me parler de notre fac. Surtout me dire où c'est. Je suis tellement nul pour ce genre de trucs que c'est Law qui s'en ai occupé ; faire mes voeux, écrire à ma place jusqu'à lécher les timbres. Il me voit encore pleurer et ce sadique sourit. Hein ? Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ! Je ne comprends rien ! Quoi ?! Il me dit qu'il faut que je fasse mes cartons, mais de ne pas tout prendre, il a fait le plein d'essences pour quand on partira.

Ah apparement, il faut que je dise au revoir à mes parents, faut qu'on parte demain sinon on aura pas le temps de s'installer. Je l'arrête et je lui demande où on va faire nos études parce que là, il me prend la tête. Il me répond une université près de chez Penguin ! C'est pas vrai ! Je serai pas loin de chez lui ! Law continue de me parler. Hein ?! On va vivre avec Penguin ? on va dans la même université ? Je crois que je vais tomber dans les pommes ! Alors enfaite je vais vivre avec celui que j'aime finalement ! Je n'aurai pas a avoir une relation à distance finalement ! Je saute dans les bras de Law et il m'aide à faire mes cartons. Je n'arrête pas de sauter dans tous les sens. Je fais les « au revoir » à mes parents mais je ne veux pas en parler ça fait trop mal. On est maintenant en route, je ne cesse de fixer mon fond d'écran qui n'est d'autre que Penguin.

On arrive dans un magnifique appartement. Ce n'est pas un palace, mais pour trois étudiants ce n'est pas mal du tout ! Euh... Penguin nous rejoint, je lui saute dans les bras même si ça ne fait qu'une semaine qu'on ne s'est pas vus, je l'embrasse tendrement, amoureusement, goulument, de toute les façons possibles ! Rien ne peut arrêter ma joie ! On déballe tous les cartons dans le salon, la première chose qu'on installe tous ; c'est la télé et les consoles ! On range soigneusement tous nos jeux vidéos. et puis c'est bon on a fait le plus important. Je m'apprête à ranger mes mangas dans ma chambre. Problème : Y'a que deux chambres. « euh... les gars ! y'a que deux chambres ! » dis-je en regardant Law qui déballe ses livres. Je sens soudainement les bras de Penguin qui s'enroulent autour de mon torse. Je sursaute et mes mangas se retrouvent à voler avant de tomber par terre. Je sens le doux souffle de Penguin dans ma nuque et sa voix dans mon oreille qui dit « on va partager un lit un peu étroit, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas?".

Il regarde par terre et prend un de mes mangas. Il voit sur la couverture deux hommes incroyablement proches et lit en bas une petit bulle violette avec écrit dessus « yaoi ». « vus ta lecture, je vois que ça ne te dérangera pas ! » me dit-il avant de m'embrasser langoureusement. A ce moment là, je veux me cacher, j'ai honte, mais une chose est sûr : je ne veux plus mourir ! Je veux vivre ma vie pleinement auprès de Penguin ! Et ce con de Law aussi. Je veux vivre !


End file.
